


Avenger Spawn: The Christmas Special

by frankiesin



Series: discontinued works [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: It's the Avenger Spawn at Christmas!(discontinued, but I'm posting what I wrote because why not)





	Avenger Spawn: The Christmas Special

Chapter 1: Noel Coulson

 

The new Avenger's tower looked really nice and impressive as I drove up to it. I had changed out of my usual SHIELD gear and was instead in a dark green dress and heels. The heels had poison-tipped knives in the toe of the shoe that came out if I clicked my heels together, but that was just standard issue at this point. I had to be prepared for anything, especially considering the events that had just happened in Los Angeles.

 

Those events, of course, had involved Tony Stark and his tendency to make enemies just by being himself.

 

Don't get me wrong, Tony was a great guy to hang around with (and his parties were pretty nice as well), but he really was a loose end. I had asked Pepper about it a few weeks prior to the Mandarin attacks, and she had told me that Tony was suffering more than he let on. That was part of the reason I was coming to Tony's Christmas party. The other reason was because Clint's other sister Laura, the one who was a complete civilian, made the best pecan pie and Clint said he was sending some.

 

That didn't mean that Clint would show, though. Fury had given Clint an indeterminate amount of vacation days after the battle of New York, and I hadn't seen him or Claire since. It made sense that Clint would be away, since he had been under Loki's control for a large portion of the battle of New York. But Claire... I figured that she was with her brother to act as moral support.

 

The pavement slid back and I drove down into the carport below the tower. I parked my car in the spot that Stark had labeled specifically for me (all of the Avengers and the major players in the battle of New York had gotten their own designated spaces) and got out. I locked the door behind me and clicked across to the elevator.

 

"Agent Coulson!" A smooth British voice called out. I turned around to see none other than Paul Carter jogging up to me in a very expensive suit. The guy always dressed like he just left Savile Row or something, which made no sense because SHIELD didn't pay their junior agents enough for that. Regardless, he looked nice. He was letting his hair grow out, though he was still dying it blond.

 

"Agent Carter." I gave him a nod and held the elevator door open for him as he joined me inside it. "Didn't know you and Stark were that close."

 

"Well, I have a parking spot." He smiled as the doors closed. I raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

 

"You look lovely, by the way." He nodded at my attire. "How many weapons do you have on you right now? Eight?"

 

"Twelve, including the ones in my shoes."

 

"Very nice." His mouth quieted up into a smile that wasn't gentlemanly, but amused. So Paul appreciated women who could easily kill him. I would make sure to tell Claire that, as she had been texting me about the gorgeous blond guy who had saved her from falling to her death for the past five months.

 

The elevator doors opened up and Paul and I were thrown out into the middle of a party. Not trashy, but not at all stiff. I forced a smile and strode through the crowd, desperate to find Claire and tell her about Paul.

 

Look, my dad's death had hurt me a lot, but it didn't take away _all_ of my personality. I still got a thrill out of playing matchmaker.

 

* * *

 

Chapter 2: Meredith Banner

 

I liked parties. Everyone got dressed up and was friendly for a night. It was relaxing. It was nice.

 

"Meredith!" Noel called out to me, waving from across the room. I waved back as she crossed over. She looked good, better than she had the last time I saw her at SHIELD. I turned between her and one of the guys in my biochem class, "Noel, this is Val Verde. We're in the same biochem class at the SHIELD science academy. Val, this is Noel Coulson. She works for SHIELD as a junior field agent."

 

"Nice to meet you, Agent Coulson." Val said, and reached out to shake her hand. Noel took it and shook. There was an uncomfortable smile on her face. "Same to you."

 

She let go of him immediately and turned her attention to me. "Have you seen Claire yet? I wasn't sure if she was coming or not."

 

"Oh, yeah, she and Natasha are playing darts in the other room." I said. Noel thanked me and ran off. Weird. I knew that Coulson's death had hurt Noel a lot more than she wanted to admit, but her behaviour was really off. It was kind of unsettling, really.

 

"She was cute." Val obviously didn't see anything off about Noel. "Any chance you can hook us up, Mer?"

 

"Do it yourself, Val." I said. Val wasn't a horrible guy, but I wasn't putting myself between him and Noel. If it went south, Noel would have my head. Not literally, since we were friends, but still. Pissing off Noel Coulson was not on my to-do list. I'd seen what effect Loki had had on her. I didn't want to make it worse.

 

I left him alone to his musings after a few more minutes, and headed over to where Pepper was trying to stop Tony from... I don't know. But whatever it was, it involved the Iron Man suits and a lot of Christmas decorations. I decided to intervene before something too scientific happened. "Hey Tony, hey Pepper! Merry Christmas!"

 

"Avenger themed Christmas lights should be a thing, right Mer?" Tony asked me. He looked tired, but like he was trying really hard to cover how tired he was. I considered the idea for a moment; companies everywhere had jumped on the Avengers bandwagon as soon as the events of New York were cleared up, putting out action figures and Lego replicas and anything else they could think of. Claire and I had been shopping for Christmas gifts a few weeks ago at the mall, and we had seen Avengers themed cologne. We got Clint the Thor's Mighty Lightning flavour as a gag gift.

 

I gave Tony a nod. "Considering all the Avengers related merch already out there, Christmas lights wouldn't be too strange."

 

"No, not to sell." Tony shook his head. "I was thinking about the Christmas decorations for this place, and I thought, what better than a shitton of lights with me and the amigos kicking ass?"

 

Pepper was shaking her head. Tony wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and pulled her in closer. "Pep thinks I'm being too extravagant, but come on, it's Christmas. Extravagance is expected this time of year!"

 

“Tony, there’s a fine line between being extravagant and being a fire hazard. You’re trying to cross that line.” Pepper pat Tony on the cheek and gave him a smile. I laughed; they were pretty adorable. I opened my mouth to give Tony a suggestion on how to turn down the fire hazard, but then the door opened and everyone at the party heard Thor’s voice call out, “Man of Iron! I’ve brought my lady Jane and the best Asgardian mead! Let us begin the celebration!”

 

I heard--from across the room--Claire let out a “Fuck yeah!” before the guests all started cheering and moving to Thor and Jane (and Darcy, who gave Claire a high-five as she entered behind Thor).

 

* * *

 

 

Chapter 3: Claire Barton

 

So, fun fact, Asgardian mead is not for those who aren’t of Asgardian descent. Unless, of course, you’re mother-fucking Steven Grant Rogers, who can toss it back like it’s nothing. Then again, mother-fucking Steven Grant Rogers doesn’t get drunk off of Natasha’s best Russian vodka, so why would Asgardian mead be any different.

 

In case anyone was worried about my liver, no, I did not partake in the mead. Thor banned basically everyone but himself and Steve from even looking at the bottle, which was kind of rude because the bottle was pretty cool looking. I can admire things without wanting to partake in them, which is something Thor doesn’t seem to understand.

 

While Steve and Thor were being ultimate bros with their high-quality illegal mead, I was scouring the party for Paul. What can I say? I’m a girl who knows what she wants, and I am not afraid of getting it. Which was why I was stalking Paul as he moved fluidly from one person to the next. How dare he actually know how to socialise. How dare my brother be spending Christmas on the family farm with our sister and her husband and kids. How dare Laura’s husband be off from working for SHIELD for Christmas.

 

Okay, I told myself. Stop thinking of reasons why Clint (and Laura) is an asshole for leaving you on your own, and go get the guy.

 

I am a professional. That’s why I stuttered when I walked up to Paul and introduced myself. Because professionals stutter on purpose so as not to seem like they’re too cool for their target. Potential boyfriend. Same thing.

 


End file.
